BlazBlue: Crimson Calamity
by Crimson virus
Summary: It was supposed to me over, Ragna had sacrificed himself. But fate had other plans. Left in a new world to live out the rest of his life in peace, he sets out with an unexpected ally to see just what this new world had to offer, and what dangers were to meet them. Rated T for Ragna's mouth and violence.
1. Chapter 1

So this was nothing. Yeah, this was about what was to be expected. It would be boring to be here forever, but meh, at least the others would be able to live in peace.

Ragna laid in the endless abyss of white, just… existing and not at the same time. It was okay, nothing special really. He would be here forever, so he had no real option for anywhere else. Might as well catch some sleep.

" _Ragna?"_

The Bloodedge let his eyes flutter open as a voice tingeled his ears. The Hell?

" _Ragna…"_

Leaning up, he looked around. That voice, it was too familiar. "Saya?" Ragna mumbled, his chest tightening. It couldn't be, Saya was dead, slain with that damn Goddess.

" _Ragna!"_

Scowling, the Albino sprung to his feet. This wasn't funny. "Don't tell me I went to Hell." He said, gritting his teeth.

" _Wow Ragna, you got tall!"_

Ragna swung around, ready to yell his lungs out to whatever god thought up this sick joke. What he saw borderline stopped his heart. "W-what's going on here?" He whispered, staring down at… his sister.

Saya stood inches away, looking the same as when Terumi took her. The same blonde hair and green eyes that had been burned into his brain. She smiled at him, doing her best to get higher up, standing on her tiptoes. "What happened to your hair? Your eye got weird too." She asked, reaching up and poking his cheek.

Ragna couldn't find any words, nothing could form on his lips. "What is this?" He croaked. "How are you here?" Saya looked at him in confusion, blinking.

" _ **You may thank me for this, Bloodedge."**_

From under Ragna's feet, a circle of darkness seeped out, slowly overtaking the white abyss around them. A red glow took over the horizon. All around the siblings, serpentine heads sprouted up… The Black Beast.

" _ **Your first encounter with young Saya after our meeting made it quite clear you cared for her. My brothers and I saw an opportunity to repay our debt to you for sparing us all those years ago. Instead of destroying us all together, you split us apart."**_

At those words, another, smaller head sprang up from behind Saya. It looked younger, more… chibi.

" _ **A small part of us was split from our pack, leaving us incomplete. It tried to come back, but whatever ars you used wouldn't allow it. That's when you encountered Izanami."**_ A low growl escaped the serpent heads, though the noise the chibi head made was more an angry squeak. " _ **Our little member here saw your connection with her and saw fit to attach to them."**_

Ragna blinked at his little sister, who kept that smile on her lips the whole time. It was only now he noticed something was off. Saya's arms were… off color. The skin was a little more gray than the rest of her, and her veins were red instead of blue.

" _ **Our link bonded you two together, so when Izanami fell, the soul of young Saya remained. But now that you have erased from your world, the bond took her with you."**_

"So it's finally over?" Saya asked, her smile growing a little thinner. Maybe now her brother could be at peace.

" _ **Yes and no."**_ The Black Beast said. The horizon slowly lost the red glow it once held, replaced with a warm orange. " _ **Though Izanami may be gone, the Wheel of Fate continues to turn."**_

Ragna finally found his tongue, the first noice he made being a grunt from behind clenched teeth. "What the fuck does that mean?" Had everything he fought for, all those that were or had to kill, for nothing? The thought pissed him off. "It's not over?"

" _ **Sadly no, Bloodedge. But this is not your fight."**_

"The hell does that mean?" Ragna glared. Saya whimpered, she didn't want her big brother to be upset.

" _ **You've played your part. Now your allies must finish what you started. Your world has no use for you now, but my pack and I would like to repay you for sparing us. Don't mistake my kindness for weakness, if it were not for your actions, you would be left here. Goodbye, Ragna. May you live a good life."**_

* * *

"What do you-" Ragna cut himself off, looking around in confusion. Gone was the abyss, instead a cloudy sky. "The fuck?" He muttered, taking in his surroundings. He was in… a church. The roof had caved in and most of the furniture was smashed. "Just had to be a church, huh."

"Ragna!" He heard Saya yell. Turning to the altar, he saw his sister… upside down in a barrel. He sweatdropped, walking over to help her out. He grabbed her legs, lifting her up. After a quick twirl to get her upright, Ragna placed her back down. "Thank you, Oniisan." She said. "...!" The little sister squeaked as she was pulled into a hug. "Oniisan!?"

"Saya." Ragna muttered, tightening his grip. "It's been so long." Saya blinked, the memories of her captivity flaring up again. It had been so long since she had been able to hug her brother. A small smile found her face and she returned the hug with vigor. "Gah!?" The Bloodedge gasped for air. Saya's strength was huge, he could feel his spine threaten to snap. "Saya! Can't breath here."

"Oh! Sorry, Ragna." She gasped, letting go of the blonde. The muscles on her arms were bulging a little, but after letting go of Ragna, they returned to normal. "Woah, that was cool." She said, squeezing her hand closed. Like last time, the muscles enlarged, but unlike last time, her entire forearm grew. Wide eyed, the siblings watched Saya's arms grow giant, the muscles and veins threatening to spill out and rip her skin. Said tissue darkened to a pitch black, red mist leaking out of them. "What's happening?!" She cried, staring at her arms. She stopped clenching and to her surprise and relief, her arms shrank back to normal.

"That power, that was Seither." Ragna whispered, feeling his arms sting from the energy before absorbing the excess and making him feel a little stronger. Wait. Looking down, he tore off the sleeve of his shirt, which lacked his iconic coat. Two flesh covered arms met his gaze, one the same peach color of his skin and the other a deep black. "This isn't right, where's the wrappings? The fake arm? Saya, do I look different?"

"Huh? No, you look like you did back at the church. Your arm is a little funky though." Saya said, scratching her head. Ragna's eyes went wide and he rushed for the front door. "Hey, wait up, Oniisan!" She yelled, giving chase.

Outside the ruined church was a meadow, housing a small pond that the surrounding wildlife drank from. Ragna barreled to the water, scaring off a family of rabbits that had been taking a quick drink.

Falling to his knees, the Bloodedge stared into the water. Saya was right, he looked younger again. His white hair was now blonde, his red eye was green again, and his clothes lacked the edge his normal outfit gave. "What the hell did they do?" He asked himself, remembering the Black Beast's words.

"Oniisan, please don't run off like that!" Saya said, her reflection appearing in the water. She stood over her brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm having a crisis right now." Ragna said.

"So is that a no?" Saya asked, trying to crack a joke. It worked a little bit, a small smile and chuckle leaving the boy.

"I'll be okay, I just need a second." He sighed, looking over his shoulder to give the sister a reassuring smirk. "So this is what those bastards meant." He said, looking over the surrounding area. A forest surrounded the pond, but a small path laid near the church, cutting into the dense treeline.

"It's great, isn't it? It's just like when we lived with the sister and Jin." Saya hummed, closing her eyes. "If only they were here. I'm sure Jin would have loved it here."

"Yeah." Ragna agreed, though part of him was glad Jin wasn't here. While he still loved his brother, the crazy bastard would try and behead him while singing to himself.

"What are we going to do now?" Saya asked, taking a seat beside her brother. She spared small glances at her arms, wondering what had caused them to grow like that. She felt stronger when they were big, like she could lift anything.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting to be dumped here." Ragna said. This was all so bizarre. He finally had his sister back by his side, so that was a plus, but without the people he grew to know as friends and (though he would never admit it) Jin, this victory felt incomplete. His family still wasn't together completely again, and would most likely never be. "I guess getting food is a start."

* * *

Ragna stirred a pot of stew over a campfire, while Saya watched the stars. Luckily, the church had an underground storage, though mostly empty, contained a few pots and pans, among other utensils. A bit of hunting later, and the duo were ready for some rabbit stew.

In the silence of the night, save for the crackling of embers, Ragna let his mind drift back home. He knew that no one would miss him, that would be a little difficult to do when your memory of a person had been erased. But he would miss Jubei and Taokaka, despite the girl's ability to push just the right buttons on him. Part of him felt that Rachel and Noel were on that list too, but to a much lesser extent. Jin was low on that list, though considering how many people he met that weren't on it to begin with, it still meant something. Frankly he was ready to throw a party about never seeing Platinum again. " _Fuck you, Luna."_

The siblings ate in silence, not really sure on what there was to talk about right now. There was so much they had to say to each other, but knew it could (and should) be saved for the next day. Getting situated in this new world was top priority.

The food was devoured and soon it was time for bed. The church sadly lacked any form of bedroom, so for now they would sleep on the altar. Saya fell asleep rather quickly, leaving Ragna to stare up at the stars. He looked over at his sleeping sister, noting how much she's grown. She wasn't the same age as when she had been kidnapped. No, she was as old as she had been in the final battle, barely scraping early twenties.

She had missed so much of her own life, trapped inside Izanami. Ragna wished he could somehow resurrect Terumi just so he could murder him again. The green haired bastard had ruined so many lives.

The Bloodedge sighed, pushing his anger away. Now wasn't the time for this, the fight was over, he could help his sister build a new life. His eyes drooped, and the man slowly fell asleep.

 _ **GROWL…**_

Ragna snapped awake, jumping to his feet in a battle ready stance. Saya still slept soundly besides him, oblivious to the snarl of a potential predator. The church was still dark, rays of moonlight being the only source of vision. " _Empty. That thing must be outside. Sounded like a wolf."_ No reason to worry than, he could handle a wolf, even without his sword. He was a capable fighter after all.

Creeping out the front door, the Bloodedge scanned the meadow for any sign of the predator. It was clear of most creatures, save for a few squirrels that made their homes in a tree nearby.

 _Snarl…_

Letting his fingers ball into fists, Ragna closed his eyes. It was close, real close. But if it wasn't in the meadow, than where could it be?

 _ **HOWL!**_

The roof of course. Rolling to the left, Ragna dodged a sudden impact where he once stood. "The fuck?" He muttered, watching an amalgamation of a monster emerge from the kicked up dust. It was a large spider body, about as large as a small truck. Emerging from the front, the torso of a what could only be called a Werewolf stood tall. It had the build of a person, but the fur coating and head of a wolf. Its arms cut off at the elbow, a long stinger like blade extending out in place of a forearm.

It roared at Ragna, charging recklessly forward. Ragna dodged again, watching the beast barrel into a nearby tree. It let out a snarl, shaking its head. Turning, it stared down the blonde. He glared back, holding up his fists.

 **PREDATOR OR PREY!**

 **DEATH OR SUCCESS!**

 **FIGHT!**

Ragna back dashed, avoiding the Beast's shoulder charge. Dashing forward, he slammed his fist into the monster's abdomind. It had a height advantage by about a foot and a half. Throwing another fist forward, he knocked it back, before his black arm began to glow.

 **Seither Level: Full!**

Quirking an eyebrow, Ragna thrust forward with a shout. " **Hell's Fang**!" He yelled, launching forward with an extended fist. In a red glow, he punched the Beast in the chest. The impact broke the tree, sending the monster trembling. " **DEAD SPIKE**!" The Bloodedge yelled, swinging his arm from his side. To his surprise, instead of the head of the Black Beast, a pure black and red shark like creature shot up from the ground in front of him. It snapped it's jaw open and closed a few times before sinking back into the ground.

In his confusion, he failed to notice the Wolf-Spider rush at him again. It slashed at him with its stinger, following with a quick couple of jabs. With a roar, it slammed the sides of the stingers down onto Ragna's head. He hit the ground hard enough to bounce, which the Beast took full advantage of.

"Aroooo!" It howled. A frosty wind escaped its mouth, freezing the Bloodedge in place. He struggled to break the ice, getting unpleasant flashbacks to Jin. The Beast prepared to stab through the ice to impale the blonde.

"Get away!" A shout came, and Ragna watched as a giant fist collided with the Monster's side, sending it flying into the pond. Moments later, the ice encapsulating him shattered, letting him get his wits back. "Stay back, Ragna!" With that, Saya sprang into action, her fists now massive.

 **ROUND 2**

 **FIGHT!**

The Wolf Spider sprang from the water, shooting an ice ball from its mouth. Saya jumped over it, bracing herself for her next attack. "Leave my brother alone!" She shouted, spiking the Wolf into the ground. Dirt and pebbles kicked up into the air.

"Aro!" A pillar of ice sprang from the ground, shattering instantly and sending shards at the Blonde girl. She raised her arms to block it, but the ice still hit, leaving small cuts all over her arms and legs. "Sss…" A web of spider silk latched onto her leg, and with a pull of the Beast's tail, she was sent to the ground.

" **GAUNTLET HADES!** " Ragna shouted, expecting to barrel forward while his hand glowed purple. But instead, a black circle formed at his knuckle, extending along his hands and forming actual gauntlets of red and black seither. "Shit." He muttered, looking back up to see the Beast star down his sister. "Actually, I can work with this." He muttered, springing forward.

Coming in low, Ragna decked the beast in its spider stomach. A shockwave of seither burst through the monster, only intensifying the impact. The Bloodedge made a mental note of that. The Beasts spat up blood, splattering his face.

Saya was back in action, decking the Beast in the face. She pummeled them with ferocity, eventually forcing them into the dirt, leaving a shaped crater.

 **Seither Levels Replenished!**

"Alright Saya, let me finish this!" Ragna said, his arms glowing red. He wasn't sure how his other attack would change, but he hoped he wouldn't be shooting himself in the foot with this one. " **CARNAGE SCISSORS!** " As expected, it didn't wield the usual results, though the new results weren't bad in the slightest. Two ragged and sharp blades, one red, the other black, fazed into existence in his hands. "Huh, I think I'm okay with this change." He whispered, swinging the blades. Seither poured from them, tearing into the beast. It's legs severed with each hit, the Beast howling in pain. "Burn in Hell!" With that shout, Ragna plunged the black sword into the Wolf Spider's temple. With a loud _CRUNCH,_ it fell limp.

Ragna took a step back, panting heavily. This body didn't seem too accustomed to his original fighting routine. He should have been able to beat that thing single handedly. Yet his sister had come to his rescue. He smiled a little at the knowledge, his sister was back and she would be able to defend herself this time.

 **Seither Levels Critical!**

 **Allow Time To Recharge Or Locate Another Source Of Seither For Harvesting.**

And there was that voice again. It was robotic, emotionless. Well at least it only seemed to be there to help. But what did it mean by 'Recharging'? Did this body use seither differently as well.

" _I'll find out sooner or later."_ He plopped down onto the grass, huffing a bit. "Thanks for the help, Saya."

"Thanks, Oniisan. I didn't know I had that kind of power. It really came in handy!" She cheered, fists on her hips. Ragna rolled his eyes. She still acted the same as as she did all those years ago. "But, what do we do with this?" She asked, poking the Wolf's head.

"Eh, leave it to rot. I want to get out of here before another of those things show up." Ragna said, standing back up. "Once the sun rises, I think we should head out. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." Saya nodded, wiping a bit of dirt off her outfit. It was a sort of pale grey nightgown looking dress. It reached to about her knees, though it was ripped along the bottom. "I want something else to wear anyways. This thing is a little worse for wear."

"The storage might have an extra set of clothes. If you want to look for it, I'll start scavenging a pack of supplies for the road." Ragna suggested, remembering seeing an empty backpack hung in a back room. Giving a small salute, Saya entered the church again. Following suit, Ragna couldn't help but wonder how different this world was going to be.

* * *

Hiking a full backpack over his shoulder, Ranga watched Saya exit the church, clad in a sort of Nun outfit, minus the head piece and cross pendant. "Ready?" He asked, leaning against a tree.

"Ready, Oniisan." The Blonde girl said, speed walking over to meet her brother. Side by side, the siblings began down the dirt path, ready to face this new world head on.

* * *

 **Eyy, hope you enjoyed this. Originally, I planned a Blazblue x Monster Hunter story, but as I planned it out and created my own monsters, I found they didn't fit the Hunter universe enough to warrant the crossover title. So here it is, revised to be it's own story staring Ragna and Saya. I always had a concept for her if she ever were to become a playable character. A sort of Glass brawler, hitting hard but not taking much to go down.**

 **Ragna's moveset rework is a cause of fitting this new world than how they originally worked. You'll see how they all changed in future chapters.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed my story, and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2

The walk through the woods was a quiet one. Ranga kept silent to keep an ear out for any potential threats, while Saya hummed a low song. The occasional bird or rabbit in a bush kept the journey from being too quiet for comfort.

"Oniisan?" Saya piped up. Ragna looked over his shoulder back at her, quirking an eyebrow. "So… what happened after I got kidnapped? You seemed pretty concerned about how you looked. Did something happen to you?"

Ragna averted his eyes to the dirty path, a low sigh escaping his lips. "It's a _very_ long story."

"We have time, I'm all ears." The Blonde girl said, kicking a stray pebble into the bushes.

"Well alright, just prepare to be confused as hell." Ragna said, slowlying his pace slightly. "It all started after Jin cut off my arm…"

* * *

Ragna recounted everything from his quest to save Saya. From Jin going crazy, to the kind mentor cat, Jubei, to meeting Taokaka and her tribe. Carl clover, Tsubaki (though with some bitterness and sympathy), Noel (though he did his best to keep the clone saga to a minimum), Terumi. Oh how he went into detail about that green haired, snake loving troll.

Saya did her best not to growl. Despite not having met him for long, everything about that fedora wearing bastard filled her with anger. She didn't know if it was do to her new powers messing with her brain, but images of her choking out Terumi played out in her mind. She let out a small smile, content with the thought.

Continuing on, Ragna told her about Hakumen, how it had been Jin from another timeline, how he had tried to strike down the Bloodedge for being the holder of the Black Beast. The Blonde boy sighed.

"You know, I should hate him, but I just can't." He chimed, thinking back to the white haired swordsman and his actions.

"Why not? Is it because he was Jin?" Saya asked. Ragna shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No, Jin was a crazy fucker. But Hakumen, despite being him, was far more level headed. Plus… I can't blame him for what he did." He said, watching a deer run past the path. "He wanted to save the world and help me."

"Help you? By killing you?" Saya questioned. Something about this Haku guy struck the wrong nerves with her.

"He knew what would happen if I lost control of the Azure Grimoire. The Black Beast would wreak havoc all over the world and so many innocent people would die. He was trying to save not only them, but me from destruction."

Saya stayed quiet, nodding slowly. "So what happened after that?"

"Oh right. Well there was Nu." Ragna began. He continued his story, telling his sister about the clones (making sure he left out Noel being one. She was her own person dammit, not held down and remembered as a clone), Sector 7 with Tager and Kokonoe. "After so much bullshit, I finally managed to kill that bastard Terumi. But… after I fought yo- Izanami, I knew that if anything went wrong again, time would start over. I was the cause of a large time loop. I had to end it. So I erased myself from existence."

"..." Saya felt gloomy now. Maybe she should've left the question at the door, it seemed to cause her brother grief. In a flash, she sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Ragna's chest.

"Huh? Saya, what's wrong?" Ragna asked, stopping in his tracks. The edge of the path had just come into view, so what made his sister stop?

"... You've been through so much." She muttered, resting her forehead against his neck. She was about a head shorter than him. "I'm s-so sorry." She sniffed, feeling tears run down her face. All this, the pain, the death. It had all been to save her. She wasn't worth that.

"Sorry?" Ragna asked, turning in her arms. "Saya, I don't regret a thing. I had to save you, not matter what. And look at us now, I did it, didn't I?" He said, a pang of guilt washing over him. He lied, just a little bit. He had some regrets during his journey, but he had won. He saved the person he set out to save. While he wished he could have saved Nu, his regrets were overshadowed by a sense of victory and content.

"Y-yeah." Saya muttered, sniffling back a sob. She let go of Ragna, wiping a few tears from her eyes. The Grim Reaper hated to see his sister like this.

"Come on, the forest edge is just up ahead. Let's see what we can find." He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She nodded, meeting her brother's side. She gave a small smile, before she quickly slipped a hand under the backpack strap on Ragna's shoulder. She pulled it off, slinging it over her's. "Hmm?" The Bloodedge hummed.

"After everything you did to save me, it's time I pull my own weight. I'll be more than just your damsel of a sister, Oniisan. I'll prove that I can be your equal!" Saya cheered, pumping a fist into the air. It made contact with something and a loud thump followed. Blinking, Saya looked up, seeing her arm had grown. Daring to glance down, she saw her big brother on the ground, rubbing his jaw. "Gah!? SORRY RAGNA!" She yelled.

* * *

Past the forest's end laid a massive plane of grasslands, stretching into the horizon. The sun shined overhead, almost marking noon. Ragna whistled, taking in the sight of green grass and blue sky. Saya stood with wide eyes, her jaw dropping in the presence of such a beautiful sight.

The walk in the Grasslands were uneventful. No real threats showed up, only a few larger animals that were easily scared off. The duo took their time, in no rush to leave this nice place.

Eventually, a heap of brown appeared on the horizon. Ragna squinted, holding a hand above his eyes to keep the light away. "It's a village." He said. "I guess we should start there." Saya nodded, hiking the backpack a little higher.

The made it fairly quickly, stepping onto a cobblestone path that led into the village. People went about their lives, chatting with passerbys, looking over foods at a local market, leaving wet clothes on thing lines to dry, among other things. No One seemed to take notice to the two new guests, save for the occasional wave from children.

They reached what looked to be the center of town, a large fountain laying surrounded by a few small benches. Children splashed water at one another, giggling to no end. The sibling took a seat on one of the benches, Saya setting down the pack next to her.

"It's so lively here." Saya said, watching the townspeople walk by. A mother holding her child's hand gave a small wave, which the blonde returned.

"Yeah, a little too loud for my tastes though." Ragna grumbled, scowling at a child who was about to splash water at him. They let out a 'meep' and quickly returned to their friends. "So what now?" He muttered, tapping his chin. This town was only a temporary stop, he wanted to see more of the world. A night here wouldn't be so bad, though.

"I wanna look around." Saya said, swinging her legs gently. "Maybe there's a restaurant here, possibly a general store." She knew her brother didn't take too kindly to such a crowded place, he'd always been like that, so they'd most likely leave sometime tomorrow. Getting some proper camping equipment and food might not be a bad idea.

"That sounds good, maybe we could get a bite to eat." Ragna said, standing up. "I'll go this way and you can go over there. We'll meet up here in an hour." He began to take his leave, only for Saya to grab his arm.

"Wait." She said, getting up as well. "I'd like to stay with you." She didn't want to be left alone here, especially after being reunited with her brother.

"Okay." Ragna shrugged. He didn't mind either way.

Walking through the town, the siblings made stops at several shops. They picked up an actual tent from a sort of camping/hiking store, a couple of rations and whatnot from the general store, and a few blankets from the local loom user. It was a little passed three after their shopping adventure, so they decided to grab something to eat.

The first restaurant they saw was nothing special, but it would due. It was a small family owned joint, so it wasn't particularly crowded. Taking the pack from Saya, Ragna rested it against a table while pulling out a chair for her. Saya sat, letting Ragna push her in before taking a seat himself.

There were no table menus, rather a large sign by the back listed the foods and their prices. Looking it over, Ragna sighed. Nothing caught his eye, so noodles would have to do. "You know, we're lucky that church still had some money left. But gold coins are a little strange." He humored, resting back against the chair, letting an arm hang over the back.

"I guess lucks on our side." Saya said, rolling her eyes. That was a lie if there ever was one. Being attacked by some Wolf Spider thing didn't really balance out with finding some gold coins. "The Rabbit looks good, cheap to." She said.

"Yeah, I feel cheaps gonna end up being a constant trait for us. Oh well, nothing new." Ragna said, looking around. "Now where the hell is the waiter?"

"Sorry about the wait, boss was being a stick in the mud." A voice came from beside them. A young man walked up to them, flicking a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. He tugged a little at his purple shirt, looking annoyed. "I'm Yuno and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you?"

"I'll take the noodles and some water." Ragna said, leaning back some more in his seat. He expected to waiter to give him the stink eye, but he paid it no mind. He scribbled the order down on some paper.

"I'll have the cooked Rabbit and the tea please." Saya said, sitting far more properly.

"Alright, it'll be ready in ten minutes." Yuno said, looking very bored. He turned and walked over to a door, knocking on it until a burly looking man opened it. Handing it to him, the waiter grumbled something under his breath.

"He's… interesting." Saya blinked. What a strange fellow. "I guess he doesn't want to be here."

"Eh, probably wants nothing to do with a family business." Ragna said, shrugging. He paid the waiter no mind as he went about taking other orders and the such.

"Uh, Oniisan? The waiter's staring at us." Saya whispered, looking over Ragna's shoulder. The Bloodedge turned in his chair, spotting the waiter looking them over. Upon being spotted, he quickly entered the kitchen.

"Fucking weirdo." Ragna said. Yuno returned with the siblings' food, his face now far more serious than before. Setting it down, he left without a word. "Well at least the food looks good." Ragna said, digging into the bowl of noodles. Saya took her time eating her rabbit, carefully cutting pieces off. It wasn't bad, a little over cooked, but other than that, it was good.

Leaving the gold coins on the table, Ragna downed his drink and stood up in a stretch. Saya finished her meal and pushed herself out before standing up. After giving a quick thanks to the chef, the siblings made their way back out into the streets.

A large crowd surrounded part of the fountain, the group muttering to themselves. Confused, Saya approached them, trying to see what the commotion was about. She couldn't see over the crowd though, making small hops to see anything. Ragna blinked, before he pushed through the crowd, Saya close behind. He ignored the complaints of the people, flipping off some old lady that tried to hit him with her cain.

"The hell happened here?" Ragna blinked, watching a father cradle a child. The kid looked… corrupted, his veins were black, while red lines etched his various body parts.

"My Boy! He's suffering from Seither poisoning!" The father croaked, rocking his son in his arms. "T-the town cleric is on the other side of town, she won't make it in time!" He sniffed.

"...Shit." Ragna muttered, pressing his fingers to his temples. What could he do? Seither was a dangerous thing, he's watched people die in minutes from the stuff. But this looked far more suveer. He looked over the child, trying to think of anything he could do. Saya stood silently, not quite knowing what was going on. "Ugh, wait." He whispered, looking down at his arm. When Saya had first obtained her fist powers (God, he'd need her to give it a name), the seither she radiated..! Ragna got down onto one knee, looking the Father in the face. "I might be able to help, but I'll need you to trust me."

"O-o-okay." He stuttered, letting Ragna take his son into his arms.

"Alright, let's hope this works." The Bloodedge said, bringing his blackened arm to the child's neck. Letting his fingers rest on the boy's neck, Ragna concentrated. Slowly, his arm began to reform. It grew slightly thicker, more jagged, his fingers becoming claws. His clawed fingertips sank into the neck.

"What are you-?!" The Father began, before his words fell back into his throat. The black and red marks covering the boy began to disappear. His face lost the paleness it once had, looking far more healthy now.

 **Seither Levels Beyond Full.**

 **Moving Excess Seither to Reserves.**

 **Overdrive is Now Available.**

"Wha?" Came a small voice as the boy opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Luro!" The Father yelled, grabbing his son and embracing him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He chanted, meeting Ragna's eye level. "I'm forever in your debt, Seither Child." He said, turning and running home with his son in his arms.

"Seither Child?" Ragna questioned. Saya looked around, seeing that all eyes were locked on her brother.

"Ragna, people are staring again." She whispered, pulling the blonde brother out his his thoughts. The Village people crowded around them now, chants of 'Thank you' and 'Seither Child' echoing as two common phrases. Before he knew it, Ragna was hoisted into the air by the crowd, doing a forced crowd surf.

From the corner of his vision, Ragna saw that Yuno guy leaning up against a building. He gave the Bloodedge a smirk, before he walked off.

* * *

"God that was awful." Ragna groaned, following Saya into an inn. He walked up to the counter, waving a hand to get the attendant's attention. "Never thought they'd let me go. Uh room for two please." He said, turning his attention from his sister.

The innkeeper gave the blonde man a sly grin, slipping him a key. "Certainly, Seither Child. Enjoy your stay." She said, winking at him. "With a looker like her, I'm sure you will." She whispered, before getting back to work. Ragna blinked at her, processing what just happened.

" _Oh son of a bitch."_ He scowled, turning away to walk upstairs. "Can't have one day without incest undertoning bullshit, can I?" He grunted.

"What's incest?" Saya asked.

"It's for the best if you didn't know." Ragna deadpanned.

* * *

Morning came and it was time to go. Ragna was almost giddy to leave, wanting to get the hell out before another villager forced their thanks on him. Personal space was a godsend and the term 'Seither Child' ran itself into the ground already. Saya fixed her dress, patting the wrinkles out of it. Sadly, she had no pajamas, so sleeping in her dress was her only option. She'd have to get some clothes in the next town.

They left town without a word, stepping back into the grasslands. It was time to move on.

"Seither Child." They heard. Turning around, the siblings spotted Yuno walking over. "I see you're leaving."

"Don't call me that." Ragna said dryly. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to accompany you and your friend… My apologies, but I don't believe I've gotten your names." The waiter in purple bowed. "As you know, my name is Yuno."

"I'm Saya and this is my brother Ragna." Saya began, only for Ragna to cover her mouth with his hand. She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Anyways, we don't need the company." Ragna said. He didn't like being so rude to his sister, but he really just wanted it to be the two of them for now. "And what's with the sudden mood shift? Yesterday you seemed pissed."

"Heh, yeah, my apologies." Yuno chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That Chef dude was forcing me to work for him after I sorta kinda destroyed his house."

"How did you do that?" Saya asked, having to pry her brother's hand from her face.

"I'd rather leave for now, I can tell you guys later." The purple eyed kid said. "I mighta sneaked out and hauled it here when I saw you this morning."

"Wait, I never said I'd-" Ragna sighed, meeting Yuno's puppy dog face. He wasn't gonna take no for an answer, and they were burning daylight. "Alright, alright! Just cut that shit out." He barked, hand on his forehead. "You can come, but if you get us in some deep shit…"

"Y-yes sir!" The boy yelped, saluting. "I can handle myself in a fight, so you won't have to worry."

 **Yuno Joined Your Party!**

"Whatever, let's just get going." Ragna said, spinning on his heel and starting to walk off. That voice in his head was fucking weird. What party?

"Oniisan, do you know where we're going?" Saya sked. Ragna face planted into the dirt, a sweatdrop appearing on his head. "Umm, do you know if there's anything around here?" She asked Yuno.

"Yeah, there's another town around a days walk from here. It's that way." He said, pointing to the horizon. "There's a bunch of small towns and villages around the Grasslands. Most of the lower class live out here, though I lived out in the Lunar Mountains with some Monks."

"Oh you're a Monk? That's neat." Saya said, picking up Ragna. "What brings you here than?"

"Good old revengeance." Yuno said, balling his fists.

"I don't think that's a real word." Saya blinked. Ragna grabbed his backpack from her. "Hey!"

"You've been carrying it since we left the church. It's my turn." He said, slinging it onto his back. "Now can we get going?"

"Yeah, follow me." Yuno chirped, speed walking away from the village as fast as he could.

"I already don't like this." Ragna muttered.

* * *

 **Another chapter down!**

 **The writing for this story will play out kinda like a Final Fantasy Game, with the gaining and losing of party members, with each fitting an archetype. Don't worry, while there are OCs, the story is still going to center mainly on Ragna and Saya.**

 **Like Blazblue, the characters our protags meet will have their own movesets and fighting styles. I'll show some of Yuno's style next chapter.**

 **Finally, would you like to see another Blazblue character appear in this story? I plan to include one already, but that won't be for awhile. Let me know if you want to see a fourth. I know who they would be, but they'd be treated like Yuffie or Vincent from FF7, optional with a slightly smaller impact on the story.**

 **To elaborate on the class archetype stuff, here are the roles for the current characters:**

 **Ragna is the Soldier/Warrior.**

 **Saya is the Brawler/Glass Cannon.**

 **Yuno is the Monk.**

 **Anyways, I hope you have a nice day. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Son of a bitch!" Ragna growled, side stepping out of the way of a slash. The wolf-spider creature growled, baring its teeth. "Where the fuck do these things come from?!" He spat, dodging another slash and countering with a fist to the Beast's jaw.

The trio were surrounded by a small pack of these monsters, three to be precise. It was only mid day to.

Yuno swept under his respective beast, kicking out one of it's legs. "Engrana come from where ever other abomination comes from, the seither." He said, shooting back from the side of the monster, reeling back a foot. Purple mist covered his foot and with only a second to spare before the Engrana turned, he kicked it in the side.

"Why the hell- **GAUNTLET HADES!** " Ragna yelled, blocking a swing from the Engrana with his seither covered hands. "Back off!" He swung against the stinger hand of the Monster, ripping it from its arm in a gush of blood.

"These things seem smaller than the last one we saw, Oniisan!" Saya called, in a clash of strength with the last Engrana. She held the Beast's elbows, pushing the stingers away while the Engrana tried to skewer her. With a huff, Saya pushed the Beast back, dashing forward and grabbing its underbelly in an arm lock. "A lot lighter, too!" She threw her torso back, suplexing the Engrana into the ground.

"They're babies. These things can't even use their ice breath yet." Yuno said, jumping onto his Engrana and stomping its head. "Pushovers really. Mainly used for xp." Grinding his foot against the neck, he kicked forward, ripping the head off. "Well for those just starting out, anyways."

"Rah!" With a roar, Ragna punched right through the chest of the last Engrana, sending its heart flying. "XP?" He questioned.

 **You have reached level 2.**

 **Seither Storage increased.**

"Okay, what's going on here, and what is that voice?" He growled, looking around.

"Yeah, it said I just reached level 2. I don't know what that means." Saya said, looking at her arms. "It also said I learned something called Bulk Up."

"What? Are you two not from this planet or something?" Yuno joked. "When these bastards get killed, they give off this thing called 'xp'. The energy they release makes us stronger after reaching certain thresholds. We call those 'levels'. You can check your levels anytime, but if you want to see the specifics of your stats, we'll have to go to a village or town."

"What level are you?" Saya asked.

"I'm level seven. Once you hit that level, you are given two options to branch out with. Can't really decide which one I want to go towards." Yuno said, scratching his head. "The xp stacks so that isn't a problem, but I just can't decide what I want to be."

Saya nodded, looking down at her chest. How was she supposed to see her levels? As the thought crossed her mind, a blue box appeared before her. In white writing, various bits of information were written out.

 **Saya (Level 2)**

 **Class: Brawler**

 **Moves: Bulk up**

 **Health: 200/200**

 **Mana: 30/30**

Ragna looked over her box, an almost unnoticeable smile pursing his lips. Brawler, huh? Thoughts of Noel wearing boxing gloves played in his mind, an amusing thought. Blowing some air from his nose, he patted his sister on the back.

"Guess I won't need to worry about defending you. I'm sure you'll kick some serious ass." He smiled. It was weird, this positive behavior was rarely seen, much less for this long of a time. Jubei always saw fit to call him out on his "Emo" phase, as he called it. But seeing Saya, the person he strived so long to save, with him and happy, it warmed that icey heart that even Jin couldn't replicate.

Saya giggled, giving her own warm smile. "But just because I can fight doesn't mean you'll be ignoring me, right Oniisan?"

"Of course not." Ragna said, looking down at his chest. "Alright, let's see what I got." Like Saya, a large box appeared before him, though this one red.

 **Ragna (Level 2)**

 **Class: Soldier**

 **Moves: Dead Spike, Hell's Fang, Gauntlet Hades, Carnage Scissors**

 **Health: 350/350**

 **Seither: 500/500**

"You don't have mana?" Yuno noticed, looking over the box. "Guess you won't be able to learn magic."

"Ehh, who cares? Never used that shit to begin with." Ragna said blandly. "Now can we move along? I want to find a place to sleep before the sun sets."

"But it's only one o'clock." Saya pointed out, motioning towards the sun. Ragna let out a low "Damn" under his breath. He really wanted to sleep. The last two nights they've been here, he only got a few hours and even those were made with one eye open.

* * *

"What the-" Yuno spouted, running a head of the others. Ragna quirked an eyebrow, but chose to follow. Saya met his stride.

"Oh…" Saya muttered, averting her eyes. Sloon before the party, tens of mangled corpses, chimera corpses, littered the field. Huge chunks of their meat were missing, seemingly torn in bites. Blood and gore covered many of them, though some were missing any sort of insides, as if drained.

"The fuck happened here?" Ragna asked, hands in his pockets. He was unfazed really. The shit he's seen back in his world was far more intense.

"I'm not sure." Yuno said. "I haven't seen an attack like this in person." Grunting, he stood up and patted around his pants. "Dammit, and I don't have my monster notes. I've sworn I've seen something like this in my notes."

 _Vvvvvvvvvvvv…._

Heads whipping towards the nearby cliff faces that hung on the horizon, the trio spotted a cloud of dust making its way towards them. Ragna grunted in annoyance.

"Great…" Yuno grumbled, having a feeling to who it was. "Get ready for a fight, this girl's bad news."

"We can beat her, no problem." Saya said, letting her arms bulk.

The dusk grew closer, and out of the cloud, a dark grey metal bike roared into a acceleration. On top, a person sat, most of their features covered in set of a bandana, a scarf and a pair of goggles, all orange in color.

"Oh, it's just you, Yuno." A feminine voice called, the bike slowing to a stop a few yards away. The driver, who could now be made out as female, climbed off her bike. Flicking her goggle up onto her head, the woman stared down the trio. "I see you've got some friends." She said, lowering the scarf to let her mouth be seen.

More details were able to be seen now. This woman was a pale skinned blonde with blue eyes, cloaked in various bits of gear to hold what could only be guns.

"Rokket." Yuno spat. Turning his chin a little, he muttered to the siblings. "She's a merc for hire. Bitch also likes to rob random people that come near the entrance to Crystal Lake."

Ragna rolled his eyes, remembering his run ins with that merc from his world, Bullet was her name. ' _Rokket and Bullet. Geez, I'm detecting a pattern with these mercs.'_ Stepping forward, the Bloodedge crossed his arms. "So let me guess. You're gonna try and rob us?"

"Oh no, I only do that when I'm strapped her money." Rokket said, brushing a strand of hair back into her bandana. Hert voice held this serious and cold tone, despite how her actions gave off a sense of carelessness. Jubei had done a good job at helping the Bloodedge pick out the little bits and bobs of body language.

' _Something tells me this Bitch is dangerous.'_ Ragna concluded. ' _If it was just me, I'd easily wipe the floor with her. But I don't want to drag Saya into this, plus she'll probably be pissed at me for starting fights.'_ He sweatdropped at the thought. "Alright, but don't get any ideas."

"Trust me Stranger, I won't." She said dryly. Her voice contrasted almost uncomfortably from the words she said. "Now what happened here?" She asked, pointing past the group. "Didn't know a Denviron was in the area."

"Denviron?" Saya muttered.

"Yeah, those damn Slimes." Rokket grunted, turning around. "Well I got no business here, I'll be on my way." Hoping on her bike, the merc revved the engine and sped off.

"She seems… nice?" Saya said, scratching her head.

"She's not." Yuno deadpanned. "Surprised she didn't try and pull something. Come on, the Shard People live just up ahead."

"Shard People?" Ragna questioned, hiking up his pack and following the others. "They made of crystal or some shit?"

"Yeah, it's strange. Though with the Denviron and Chimeras, I guess they aren't the most outlandish." Yuno said. Ragna made a mental note to follow up on what these 'Denviron' things were about.

* * *

" _The Bloodedge… We meet again."_ Watching the trio of adventurers enter the mountain path to Crystal Lake, the shadowed man kept his eyes planted firmly on Ragna. " _Just know, our next fight will be on our own terms."_ Standing up from where he crouched, the man walked into the dense forest, making sure to head for the same kingdom our heroes were mere minutes from finding.

* * *

"Holy Moly!" Saya gasped, taking in the sights of the kingdom that laid before them.

A giant pinkish purple crystal jutted from the ground, as sparkling lake formed around it like a moat. Countless holes had been carved out from the sides, filling the roles of windows.

Ragna let out a whistle, impressed with the massive gem. "Huh, so these Crystal People you were talking about live in a giant crystal… I'm not surprised, but that seems kind of morbid."

The trio followed the dirt path to the bridge that marked the entry to the kingdom. Large gems, the same color as the "Castle", stood watch along the edges of the bridge. Though they said nothing as the group passed, the black hole they all had for an eye followed their every move.

"Something about these guys is really off putting." Ragna muttered under his breath, watching as the guards turned back to the dirt path. Facing forward again, he noticed a distinct lack of his group. "Wha? God dammit, they must have left to take in the sights. Turn my back for one second and this shit happenes."

Grumbling to himself, the Bloodedge decided he might as well look around. He walked past a few shops here and there, some parts of the residential district and some sort of park. The people all looked the same, as racist as that sounded.

A small shop caught his eye. A sign reading "Blacksmith" hung above. Ragna read it over a few times, before smirking. "Huh, maybe I can get an actual sword." Rummaging through his pack, he pulled out a cloth bag that held his gold. "Damn, don't got much. Hope I can find something for cheap."

He entered the shop, seeing a wall of weapons on the far end. A crystal person was hammering away at a molten bit of what looked like steel. It noticed the Bloodedge enter, standing up straight. Ragna waved a hand.

"Don't mind me, just looking." He said. The Crystal person watched him for a second before going back to hammering the metal. He looked over the weapons, seeing swords, spears, gauntlets and other kinds of weapons hung about. "Hey, how much to these things cost?" Ragna asked.

"..." The Crystal person pointed to the counter. A wooden sign hung above it, displaying the prices for each good.

"Oh, ugh… Thanks." Ragna said. He quickly read through the list, his frown growing each time. "Nothing huh? Well thanks for your time." He said, waving the Crystal goodbye and stepping back out into the town. He looked around, and eyebrow quirked. "Someone's watching me."

"Right you are, Bloodedge." A voice called. Ragna knew that voice. Gritting his teeth, he spun to his left.

"Hakumen." He spat, seeing the white Samurai approach.

"It's been too long… Brother." Hakumen said, drawing closer. Ragna growled, raising his fists. He really missed his sword.

"How the hell are you here?" The Bloodedge spat. "And how do you remember me? I erased myself from everyone's memories."

"My score heads no influence. You may have erased yourself from everyone in that timeline…" Hakumen began, reaching for his blade. "But I'm not from your timeline, remember?"

"So you really still want to kill me? The Black Beast isn't a threat to our home anymore." Ragna spat. Hakumen slowly shook his head, pulling his blade from its home.

"This isn't about the Black Beast, Brother. It's hold on you was severed since we arrived." He informed, catching his brother off guard. "You are not the Black Beast anymore, my intentions don't involve it anymore."

Ragna grit his teeth, forcing the rising questions back into the pit of his stomach. "Than why fight?"

"Destiny, Brother. Whether we want to or not, fate entwined us together, refusing to leave until one of us falls by the other's blade." Jin said, holding out his sword. "Draw your blade, Brother."

"But what about Saya, Jin?" Ragna spat, foregoing Hakumen's title. "She's here with me. I spent too long fighting to find her just for her to lose me. Think about our sister, Jin. Do you think she'd forgive you?"

Hakumen shifted a little, a huff escaping from the armor. "No, she wouldn't. But this doesn't involve her, Ragna." Getting into a battle ready stance, he grunted. "We end this feud now, Brother."

"God dammit, Jin." Ragna sighed. "Look, I don't even have a sword anymore." The Bloodedge felt a nudge against his back. Sparing a glance, he saw the BlackSmith holding out a sword.

" _Take this Flyssa, Boy."_ A voice echoed from inside Ragna's head. " _If you survive, you can keep it."_ Ragna stared at the blade for a second, hesitating. Today just wasn't his day. Even when people try to be nice, it backfires.

Sighing, he took the long, machete like sword. "Thanks, I guess." He said. The Blacksmith did a bowing motion before retreating into his shop. "Alright, Jin. If you won't take no for an answer, than I'll fight."

"Good, good. As expected from a hero." Hakumen said, his voice and composure slowly drifting into the Jin his brother knew. "Let us settle this, Ragna, not as enemies, but as brothers."

"Fuck you, Jin." Ragna muttered, holding his blade at the ready. "You just had to break out the B word now of all times, didn't you?"

" **TO HELL WITH YOU!"**

The brothers yelled, dashing forward.

* * *

 **Hey you guys, another chapter down!**

 **Hakumen enters the story. As I said last chapter, I planned to have another BlazBlue character join this story, and here he is.**

 **Also, like stated before, I might have another character join, though that wouldn't be for a while and they would only have a minor role, like joining the party. Sorry if I made it sound like both characters wouldn't be affecting the story, that was poor wording on my part.**

 **Some quick side notes for visual aid: The crystal people all look like a dull purple Regice from Pokemon. The Flyssa is also a real life weapon, look it up it's pretty cool.**

 **Now, to address a few things about this world and how it worlds. The exp system works like a mixture of Final Fantasy and D and D. You start out as on class, but through reaching certain levels, you can branch out into and advance to higher ranks. An example is the thief. They can branch out and become either a Rogue or an Assassin, like D &D.**

 **Also to Azure Legacy, thanks for the reviews man, it makes me smile :)**

 **Yeah I agree Ragna would be a Shadow Knight, but that will be one of his branches. I also enjoyed reading your recommendations and arguments for what the second character would be.**


End file.
